backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BackiesGirl4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BackiesGirl4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 02:39, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi and Welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki! Hi BackiesGirl4, I have noticed that you are a new user on The Backyardigans Wiki so I want say 'hi'. I am PrincessBackyardigans and I have been editing here for almost a whole year. There aren't many active users on The Backyardigans wiki so it is great that there is another person who loves The Backyardigans and wants to contribute and help out. Your contributions have been great so far! Welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki and happy editing! See you around! (PrincessBackyardigans (talk) 00:58, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) A few things to know Hi BackiesGirl4, I just want to let you know on a few things. When you are typing up trivia, you do not need to put a space after the *. And when you want to make a link in italics, you do not need to need to type it up like for example ''The Yeti'', you can just type it up like this: The Yeti. This also applies to bolding things. It would look like this: The Yeti, you don't need to type it up like this: [[The Yeti|'The Yeti']]. Otherwise, your edits have been pretty good. (PrincessBackyardigans (talk) 00:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC)) Oops, sorry, you can't see the differences on the message itself. You can check it on the Recent Wiki Activity. Just click on the picture of the paper with the magnifying glass on the first time I edited this message. A Welcoming Gift Hi, BackiesGirl4, and welcome to the wiki. I'm BackyardigansKaibigan and I've been here for more than a year and a half. I'm so glad another Backyardigans fan is here to help out on the wiki. I see you're favourite character is Uniqua, so as a welcoming gift, I made this personalized Uniqua user avatar icon for you. I it at this link. I know you already have one, but if you want to change it, then here's what you do: #Click the link, the picture will show, then drag the picture to your desktop, #Go to your userpage and move your mouse to your picture (icon) next to your username, #Move your curser directly under the icon, and the words "Edit avatar" should appear, then click it. There's an option "Upload an avatar" and choose the file, #Drag the file on your desktop to the poped box and click choose, #Then say "Hello!" to your new icon. If you have trouble with adding it, give me a shout, otherwise, I hope you enjoy your new avatar. Good luck with the wiki, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 08:40 PM, June 13, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan P.S.: I'm curious; could you tell me what the is used for? A Couple Tips Hi, BackiesGirl4! Here's a couple tip-offs I'd like to give you: #Sure, it's fine after infoboxes, but when writing during sentences or paragraphs, it's not necessary to put "< no wiki >" after or during sentences. #When adding punctuations, you don't need to add it those blue links with the parentheses (i.e: [[Conductor Uniqua|Conductor Uniqua',']]) You could just leave it at black and after the parentheses. (For example: Conductor Uniqua,) Other than that, you're keeping a great reputation. Nice work! That's all, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 17:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Italics and Italicizing Hi, BackiesGirl4. This tip will really help you when editing. If you see a blue link that's not in italics, all you need to do is add four separate apostrophes (two before the link, and two after.) Two apostrophes = italics from designated placement to the rest of the page. (*First examples are spaced, but represent as if it was unspaced* ' ' [ [ The Yeti ] ] is a seaon one episode. = The Yeti is a season one episode...) Four apostrophes (two at beginning and two at end of designated spot.) = Designated section italicized. ( i.e: ' ' [ [ The Yeti ] ] ' ' is a season one episode. = The Yeti is a season one episode.) Here's a picture (green is correct): Although both are correct and have the same purpose, but trust me, this will help you and save a lot of hassle. If you are confused on this message (as it's a bit confusing to read), please reply. Happy editing, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 02:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan